


All the Little Pieces

by ECCougar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Medusa - Freeform, Soul Eater - Freeform, Stein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECCougar/pseuds/ECCougar
Relationships: Medusa Gorgon/Franken Stein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	All the Little Pieces

The smell of antiseptic and pain killers were more subtle and homey to a... man... like Stein. Maniac made more sense, with how quickly he tended to change topics when Medusa found herself around the fool for any length of time. It didn’t mean he wasn’t intelligent - in fact he was intimidatingly so, and with intelligence came either overconfidence of paranoia. Both of which Stein had, making her all the more uncomfortable around him as a witch when she was required to do physicals or checkups, and Death had insisted he have one every month to avoid any calamitous consequences based on his volatile nature. 

So, at the behest of Death, here she stood at Stein’s concrete stoop, waiting for him to answer the insistent pounding on his door. She hated these trips. Every time at least once while she was touring his living room, which... let’s be honest, looked more like a fully functional laboratory inside an operating room than it did a space for entertaining the living, she found his unnerving, illegible gaze on her. It gave her a fair set of the willies, and her skin would crawl away from her. Her, the witch who had borne a son for the soul purpose of experimentation. She huffed, her impatience beginning to peak, and she hammered on the door this time unrelenting in her frustration until a loud metallic clunk made her jump back. The hinges gave an ungodly shrill as the door pushed forward, and a pair of glasses glinted in the fading orange light of day. 

“Yeee~s?” his voice was smooth and clinical. Medusa fought another shudder. 

“Uh, Stein it’s me! Just your check up for this month...” She said with a faltering chipper smile. 

“Hm. Of course.” He grumbled, letting the door slide open barely enough for her to squeeze uncomfortably past. The upper half of his heavily scarred body brushed heavily against her as she stumbled past. “I’m afraid you caught me at a bad time. Give me a moment to dress.”

Medusa nodded as she cleared her throat, eyes adjusting just enough to the contrasting darkness and bright surgical spotlights he used to light his home to see him shuffle away from her. By the time he reached the hallway to turn the corner, she could see the faded, low slung surgical pants he wore. The pale bareness of the scars on his back made her stare for a long moment and made her swallow thickly before she looked away, having just enough presence of mind to call after him, “Dress comfortably, its a FULL EXAM!”

He seemed to pause for a long minute, hand clenching on the concrete of the corner before he waved with his free hand and disappeared around the corner, leaving Medusa to find somewhere to sit that didn’t make her feel like a science experiment. 

~*~

Stein’s body had enough nerve damage that most dermal layer pains and irritations didn’t bother him anymore. Sweating was something scar tissue generally didn’t do, and he found himself with less and less unscarred tissue the more he experimented on himself lately. That being said, it didn’t stop the usual humanly desires, and Medusa, in her blissful ignorance, had interrupted him in one of his more.. Shameful.. habits. In a sense, this was both a blessing and a curse, because it was Medusa he was currently thinking of. 

She could hold a decent conversation regarding theoretical dismemberment, and was interested in questionable medical practices in general. He’d come to enjoy his checkups, even if he could sense she did not enjoy them. It wasn’t hard to see the discomfort forming over her face every time she entered the cold concrete of his abode. Her disquiet was not a deterrent for his desires though - if anything, it tormented him more. Death knew his aberrant hobbies tended to poison his mental stability, which was why he had called on the school nurse to give him a monthly checkup. 

What Death did not know, was Medusa had become the focal point of his fantasies as of late. He didn’t know much about the blonde nurse, only that some of the questionable medical methods he was testing lately had piqued her curiosity, and every now and again he could coax her into a sadistic conversation that revealed more about her than she let on at DWMA. Pleasantly so. It made him feel less freakish by comparison, knowing he was not the only one that had deigns on experimental medical procedures. This all amounted to the pinnacle of his baser needs, which had taken hold of him when he realized she would be here today; though he hadn’t anticipated her to be this late, and assumed she wasn’t showing at all despite Death’s mirror call. When the sun had begun to set, his skin was prancing on knives and daggers.

There was a sensitivity in him for some reason that felt like needles all throughout his body, and upon stroking his softened member with visions of holding her finger, cut from her body, as he drew a line down his cock made the blood race south. Seeing the sharpened point of her fingernails upon her arrival tonight had made that fantasy positively drool inducing, and blessedly she hadn’t seemed to notice his cock rapidly filling with blood at her arrival. He shut his bedroom door behind him with another metallic ring, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to hurry through a quickened round of masturbation, hoping release would aid in hiding his guilty pleasure throughout the day. Sitting around, imagining her still being alive to pleasure him but still having the some of those parts have the same chill of a lifeless body had been the epitome of his pleasures today. 

He sat back on his rolling chair, head lawled back and his legs spread wide as he pulled the old surgery scrubs down enough for his cock to spring free, fisting it angrily until it ached and the tip reddened with his abuse. Then, with an unexpected buck into his hands, he gave in to an unbearably fast motion, calling on his release so he could change and give the closest thing to life his fantasies were going to get. Insanity was deft in its creativity, and merciless in its executions. At least, if he couldn’t feel the way a scalpel felt against the thin dermis of Medusa’s body, he could gawk at her with imagination running wild for a few minutes while she touched him. 

Stein grunted as he came in hot spurts over his fist, sitting for a moment while his heart slowed. He rose from the chair, washed his hands in the bathroom and changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and a white shirt that had been stitched together with grey surgical line. Something he’d done to pass the time one day without killing anyone. Hobbies that didn’t end in death for him were few and far between, and to say his stitching was bar none sounded girly even if such opinions didn’t matter to him. He padded barefoot out of his bedroom to where Medusa had taken a seat on a stuffy old black couch he’d picked up from fuck knew where.

“Where would you like me this evening, nurse?” He asked pantone. Medusa blinked at him, then smiled a fake awful smile.

“Well why don’t you...” She cleared the metal gurney he’d lowered to use as a coffee table of sorts, pushing the unused dirty vials of random garbage to one side as she patted the empty space, “Sit here.”

He gave her a grin he knew unnerved her further, never letting his gaze slip away from her golden eyes. Surely she knew she was just as unsettling to him as she was to her? Perhaps it was introspection she’s opted not to project on others, but he reveled in the dread she pulled deep down into his belly. It tugged in delightfully fearful ways, which is why his fantastical imagination had been so overactive with him lately. She pulled a chart from a spindly bag she’d carried in with her, and slipped her fingers through the pages, flipping from one page to another before she set it down and leaned forward, pulling her stethoscope with another drawn smile.

“Shall we?”  
“By all means, nurse Medusa.” His grin only widened until her fake smile slipped away. She did the basics, taking his heartrate, listening to his lungs, blood pressure, asked some menial questions about his mental state in which he gave the least troubling answers. She seemed to know this, and raised a brow at each question that got a little higher with every other question until she shook her head.

“You know, Doctor Stein, if you’re going to lie to me you may as well forgo these checkups completely. I don’t believe its your physical body that is the real problem Death has me doing these monthly workups.” She whipped out a set of un-opened blood draw packets and her pointed glare at him as she snapped a pair of black latex gloves on made his spine shudder involuntarily.

“There is a microbe of truth. I’m cognitive enough to know what and when to say what needs to be said.” He protested through his grin. “What do you think of the art of vivisection, Medusa?”

The needle paused before it slipped under his nerve damaged skin, and the prick into his veins was sending blood away from the vial it was meant to be collected in. 

“Why do you ask, Doctor?”

Her movements became stiff, measured as she switched from one vial to another for the last draw of blood. When she was finished and he was less fascinated by the dark spill of fluid into Nurse Medusa’s hands, she ripped the tape and needle away and pressed a cotton ball over the trickling blood. 

“I’ve been considering reactions in pain. More or less in research to my current nerve damage and how to go about repairing some of the sensitivity in certain extremities, like the skin of my back. Anesthetized patients don’t feel the pain.”

“And you think experimental, illegal surgery on patients that haven’t been administered pain medication could give you the information you’re looking for?” Her voice was lower than he remembered, and her eyes were darkening.  _ This _ was the fun Medusa he liked to provoke. 

“I can see it being necessary for certain reactions.”

“I would strongly suggest both patients. One with nerve damage, one without. You research will be one-sided with only healthy patients. Might I suggest using yourself as a dummy?” 

He laughed, full bellied before standing and retrieving a scalpel from his desk behind him. Medusa had been hastily packing away the chart and blood samples in her shoddy bag as he twirled the gleaming surgical instrument, approaching her slowly so as not to push her into fleeing just yet. He managed to stop right in front of her before she was truly aware of his intention to pounce. Stein struck with the speed of a snake and Medusa shrieked. Not for long, he surmised as he dragged the kicking screaming woman back to his desk where he kept a small stash of halothane in the top drawer. She stopped struggling with a fair whiff as he held his breath, and when her body relaxed, he tossed her limp body over his shoulder. 

A jaunt down the hallway and a few doors down into the basement, he had a fully operational surgery center. It may not be a cleanly as a hospital, but he could easily treat people an animals in this theatre. He gently cradled her head and body as she was laid out reverently on the steel surgical table centered in the theatre, making small adjustments until she was positioned in such a way she looked nearly dead. Stein giggled to himself, brushing an errant strand of her blonde hair away from her angelic face. 

He pulled a rolling stool over to the side of the table and sat, pulling the scalpel he’d pocketed to brush the back of it’s sharpened blade over her skin as though he were tracing where to cut. His mouth flooded with saliva, and he swiped at his mouth with the back of his. The trail started at the back of her hands, opening each finger in his mind’s eye up to her wrist, her elbow, and herforearm. Stein checked the clock on his wall. He had time yet, but decided to compound her tranquilizer once more so he had more time with her body. Once he was assured of the time, he continued his pretend vivisection, imagination supplying him with the screams that hardened his member. 

He wanted to cut away her clothes, if only to cut into something but respected he had nothing to give her to wear she wouldn’t suspect. He eased the zipper down the front of her high necked black dress and parted the clothing almost delicately. He sighed at the intrusion of black lace stopping the line of his scalpel. He set the instrument aside and peeled the clothing away from her, growing more and more excited with the revelation of Medusa’s smooth skin. Surprise colored him when he noticed a rather large tattoo slinking up both her arms, but he made no other discoveries one she was completely bared to him. 

He stood back and admired her peaceful nature as she slept on the table, the chilled blue tones of the surgical theatre truly taking the lively flush out of her face. Lighting a cigarette, he picked up his scalpal, stalking the table as he studied his beautiful cadaver. He leaned over, smoke trailing after him as he puffed on the cigarette once, then twice, and turned the scalpel around again so he could follow the line of a Kocher cut beneath each of her pert breasts along her ribs, then a paramedian line down both sides of her abdomen. Her body flinched and he looked over at her face, frowning. Was she already working through the depressant? His lips pursed. Surely not. He continued to make his fantasty cuts, following the typical midline so he could run the cold steel over the length of her torso. Once he paused at the her bikini line, his heart thudded as his steel floated like a butterfly marking the pfannenstiel cuts over her groin, which was crowned with a trim patch of golden curls.

Their dampness drew him to set aside the steel he’d been working with and his fingers brushed over the warmth of her pubic mound. He was correct - she was wet enough to affect the thatch of hair covering her womanhood, and wondered if perhaps she was always this wet. He swallowed, and traced a straight line down one leg, circling the table before starting a new cut line up the other leg. He was only half way up her front side of her calf when her entire leg twitched. A startlingly loud gasp erupted from her and he could see her body begin to tense and her lashes flutter. How was she shaking of the anesthesia so quickly? He wanted to be frustrated, but it was more fascinating than anything else. He sat back on the rolling stool and rolled back to the darkest corner of the surgical theatre as she struggled back to wakefulness.

It took a few minutes, but once she seemed to come completely back to wakefulness, a deep scream echoed through the theatre. Her limbs reacted heavily as she attempted to pull herself together, and once she sat up she nearly fell off the table. 

“What.. What is wrong... Where..” Her hands worked through her hair and Stein decided to react before his prey was out the door. 

“We were discussing vivisection and you fell asleep, nurse.”

He stood, adjusting his glasses. She was blinking heavily at him and clearly trying to make a break for the door. Perhaps instead of anesthesia, he would use his suture technique. Stalking up to her, he lovingly stroked her cheek and ignored the weak push of her hands, instead shoving her hard back down on the table and applying the Soul Thread to her body into the table. She gave a sluggish cry at first, but when her eyes flashed with indignation he tilted his head.

“Stein, let me off this table.” Her mouth sounded as though she were talking through marbles, and Stein nearly laughed again despite the seriousness of the situation. She didn’t miss his humor smitten face, and twisted snarl came out of her.

“LET ME OFF OF THIS TABLE YOU SON OF SATAN.” She positively roared with perfect clarity.

“How in the world did you shake off so much anesthesia? You had enough in you to knock out a stallion.” He considered out loud. 

“When I get out of here I’m going to murder you slowly with my own hands...” She growled, shaking the table that had been bolted to the ground for stability. His hand traced the bulging veins in her neck as she strained to move against the tight bonds holding her down. Each touch inspired gooseflesh on her body, and the occasional harsh intake of breath gave him pause. There was such a sensitive response to the barest stimulation. He really, truly did want to cut into her and study a patch of those nerves; instead he distracted himself with inspiring more of the dimpled flesh as he touched her limbs. 

“You’re terribly responsive. Look how your nerves respond so quickly to just touch. One would think you were enjoying this.”

Medusa sputtered.

“Enjoy being drugged and sewn into a table with a wavelength technique that was not meant for this kind of use?”

“Oh no, nobody would enjoy that at first.” He waved her off. “But this..”

His finger traced her ribs and barely brushed the pad of his finger beneath her breast, watching it swell and pucker for him with the mildest of touches. 

“This is delightful to watch.”

“Let me off this table, I’ll give you something fun to watch...” She snarled darkly. He ignored her goading and observed more reactions, including her jerking on the table when he ran his fingers over her feet and chuckled finding she was very ticklish. 

She was now yelling and swearing at him, but bore no embarrassment to her nakedness, which he found curious. Stein stood at the foot of the table and observed a glint of something coating her vaginal crease. Grinning with the sharp toothiness of a demon, he stalked up the table until his hands were on either side of her shoulder and his knees were straddling her waist. 

“So, back to our earlier conversation... You suggested I have a responsive healthy body for comparing deadened nerves. How do you hypothesize we consider who is the best candidates for such a vivisection?” He murmured in her ear, pleased when she shuddered under him just enough to tug at the bonds suturing her skin to steel table.

“I know for a fact I’d use myself for the dead nerves. Sid would most likely enjoy the process if I upgraded him. But willing, healthy body tend not to let people cut on them unnecessarily, for fear of ruining their body. Are you a willing healthy body?” He inquired, now letting his warm breath ghost over her neck. 

“No.” She ground out to drown out the harsh exhale at his action. 

“But Medusa...” He began moving back the way he came, his fingers ghosting over her cooling shoulders. 

“Stop it, Stein, and let me off this table.” Stein was enjoying the reactions he was garnering from her, and when his left hand accidentally brushed her stiffened nipple she gasped at the sensation. 

“You’re so perfect for this experiment.” Stein licked his lips as her eyes hooded. “You trust me don’t you?”

He squeezed her breast with that fit just so much it nearly overflowed in his grasp and she loosed a strangled cry.   
“No..” She hissed. “I don’t.”

“Probably for the best..” He murmured as he lowered his mouth to the puckering skin of her sternum. He rested his lips on her rapidly cooling skin. Removing his glasses, he set them aside on the table. “Personally, if you had stayed asleep I don’t believe I would’ve been able to resist the urge to slice into this lovely skin of yours just to see what lay beneath it.”

He sucked her skin lightly, moving a knee between her thighs and grinding it upwards, drawing a loud shout from her that didn’t sound in the least protesting. 

“Your outward appearance with a dermis is already pleasant to look at... I can just imagine how beautiful you’d look with that glorious skin peeled back..” His mouth hovered over the top of her breast, tasting her skin there. “All that strong, healthy muscle attached to firing nerves..” His mouth opened over her left breast, breathing on it.

“Yes, you’re a perfect specimen, Medusa.” 

Her moan of pleasure as he sucked her breast into his mouth sparked a fire low in him, and the need to cut her dropped back to make way for other baser needs. Releasing his Soul Threads, he ground his knee harder against his captive’s clearly sensitive cleft and bit down harder on the hardened nipple in his mouth. Her hands flew to his head to tug his silvered hair, finally getting to arch into Stein’s mouth as she bucked against his knee.

“Harder...” She hissed, the wildcat caging him over her with her legs.

“There she is.. I was so close. What did you take to counteract the anesthesia this time?” He chuckled against her chest. Her nails raked over the scar tissue that sparked little feeling. Nerve damage as advanced as his tended not to feel the same - it was like knives being shoved into his body, and the last parts of his feeling that made him feel alive. He grunted as she seemed to find every single tender nerve that had been damaged in battle and flaunted it.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She taunted. “You took long enough to initiate the attack... And poorly I might add.” Medusa’s black nails ran a brilliant line of agonizing pain down his scar riddled chest and his face screwed up with the pain. His reprisal was replacing his knee with two fingers at her entrance, and she nearly bucked into his waiting fingers.

“Poorly?” He protested, moving farther down his body with licks and bites over her toned skin.

“I could sense your bloodlust the second I walked through the door... And smell your cum. You couldn’t wait?” She sighed, head falling back on the table as he traveled farther south.

“At your request, we only do this once a month... I’m a man, Medusa.”

He pulled at a mouthful of the flesh at her pubic mound roughly, releasing it as his fingers thrust into her tight channel in a merciless rhythm he knew was painful. Somehow, they subsisted adequately on the pain they put one another through. The first time he’d tried to cut into this woman, she’d laid there expectantly, goading him on until he threw her on his stained sofa and they fucked senselessly until he was too spent to do anything but sit there with her laid with her back against his chest just as sweaty and tired. She’d come up with the fantastic idea when they’d grown bored of just screwing one another’s brains out, and introduced the risk of attacking one another or incapacitating the other just so they could have their way with at their own peril. Stein wanted to cut into her. Badly. Had even gained the upper hand and opportunity in a rare win this time, but this... 

His fingers squelched into her tight canal and turned his fingers inward, rubbing at a fantastic spot inside of her he’d recently learned was possible. The ensuing pounding had her voice octaves higher than he’d ever heard it as she bowed on the table, hands fisting at the sides as she hung on for dear life and screamed, squirting over his shirt and sweats a clear sterile liquid that fascinated him with the distance/force in which she shot it.

“What... What the fuck...” She tried to inquire breathlessly.   
“A new technique I stumbled across inquiring different ways to kill you using pleasure as the base weapon.” He snickered, curling his fingers in again to draw the same high pitched whine from her. Her thighs parted artfully and he pushed his sweats down to free his member with the hand that had just inspired her stream of pleasure, pulling his shirt up over his abdomen just enough so he could mount her and pull the shirt off in one smooth motion. His hips slanted just so, and the crooked backwards c shape of his cock slid slowly into her body.

She was breathtaking under him, no matter where she was; while exploring the possibility of vivisection with her and wanting to use her as a model for it, he would feel badly about losing the first decent sex partner he’d had in a number of years. There was rarely a time she didn’t want to experiment with him, and as he pushed his straining member into the slickness of her body, he grunted when her fingernails dug into a clearly painful spot where the nerves bundled painful together. 

He gripped her thighs painfully hard as he pulled her over his length. Neither of them cared that his grip was bruising, nor did they care about the clattering instruments or his glasses shattering on the floor as he gave an animalistic grunt. Setting a pace she couldn’t get enough of, he plundered her body until both of them glistened with sweat and their breath came in harsher pants. Stein wouldn’t tire for well into the night, and Medusa would pick up where he was too tired to continue. But when the night ended, they would go their separate ways and pretend nothing happened. At least until next month, when she would drop by no more aware than she was before, or he would stop into DWMA’s nursing office after hours. 

The truth was, where Stein and Medusa both knew his mind and body were both in shambles from the dozens of battles fought based only on the medical records at the school, neither of them let the broken pieces get in the way of what they wanted. And right now, for Stein as well as Medusa, this little act is what was keeping him together while the rest of him broke apart. 

~*~

Medusa was pleasantly surprised this time around. She’d never had a man dedicate this much time into researching how to pleasure her, let alone made her cum hard enough to squirt. She made it a point to spend extra care on the spells concealing her witch’s soul so the mask wouldn’t slip while she was under his tutelage. If she were being completely honest, his sloppiness wasn’t expected. The violence with which he had been attacking her during their time together was dialing down, and where she wasn’t ready to admit boredom yet. The scarred man had carried her back upstairs bridal style to his bed and he’d finished soon thereafter. What he didn’t understand, was the amount of blood she’d been taking was for her own experimentation. 

Where she didn’t have the same affinity for bloody showmanship as he did, there was still a good point and purpose to having extra blood from the doctor that the DWMA gave perfect cover for. Being fuck buddies with one of the highest ranking Scythe Meisters gave her a modicum of protection against accusers if there were any, and an easy way to slip spies into the body of her partner. It was easy to gain access to every part of the DWMA when a Death Scythe Meister was walking around with a multitude of her snakes to direct as she pleased. While it was harder in the way of upkeep, it was worth it in the end. There wasn’t much she didn’t already know, and before long, she would have all the keys she needed to bring the damned Death Weapons Meister Academy to its knees. 

She dragged a finger over the patterns of his scars and enjoyed the slick feeling of the scarred skin all over his body. Surely, someone as mad as Stein would benefit from not having to control his madness, and exist far better in a world ruled by chaos. His vivisection fantasies would be fascinating to watch first hand, based just on how hard he got when he spoke of it. She could see enjoying viewing such a hobby herself; but for now there was a need to keep a low, humanesque profile. Inspiring his madness prematurely would only end in disaster for both of them. For now, she was fine with being the bonding agent for all the little broken pieces he was desperately scraping together day by day as he pretended just as she was being a normal being. If they weren’t on such opposite sides of the fence, she cold see him being the same for her; but this was war, and nothing was off limits while she was defending her way of life, even if it meant the expense of not loving a lover.


End file.
